Forget Me Not
by Peppermintrina
Summary: Cammie is just a normal girl who has recently moved to Roseville, Verginia. Coincidentally, its the same town her best friend and former crush, Zachary Goode, moved to. Does he still remember her? Get ready for a great, big scoop of the 'ol cliche fluff!
1. Homecoming

**Hi! This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

_Homecoming. _Sounds fun to some people, and to others its just another week of the year. Usually, I love homecoming. Fun dress days, election of the king and queen, a big football game, and a dance, what's not to like? Well it's a whole lot different if this is your first week in a new school. I'm Cammie Morgan, and I've never moved before this in my life.

So far, I've managed to get through pajama day, school spirit day, a few other random dress up themes, and a big football game. I hardly know anyone, its really hard to get to know people when your supposed to be dressed up as a nerd. I'd say that's not a good idea for an outfit if you wanna make a good first impression. But so far, I'm doing pretty good. And now it was time for the dance.

I followed Bex Baxter, one of the few friends I've managed to make so far, into the crowded gym. Music blared from the speakers in the corner where a DJ resigned. Decorations filled the walls. Everyone looked like they were having a good time.

I skimmed the room. _He_ hadn't noticed me all week, of course since it was homecoming _he_'s probably really busy being a football star and all, and then again _he_ didn't know that I was.. Me. But would that make a difference?

Still, somehow, I had pictured him just recognizing me. Like some kind of first site type of thing in a fairytale.

But he didn't.

And well, its not like I should have expected him to ether. After all, is been what? Five years since I last saw him?

If you were wondering, "_he_" is Zachary Goode, a boy who used to live next door to me. We went to the same school, walked home together, and spent so much time with each other you wouldn't believe it. Then he moved. Where? Here. Right here in Roseville, Virginia. My own family moved here only about a week and a half ago. I've been going to the same school as him for five whole days now, and he hasn't even recognized me. He was my best friend, but not only that, I had had a major crush on him for a long time.

"Come on!" Bex tugged me along through the crowds of people bouncing to the beat of the song playing.

"Now what?" I asked when she was finally satisfied with our location.

She looked at me like I was stupid, "Now we dance, duh."

For some reason, that idea didn't appeal to me.

Bex took one look at my face and groaned, "Seriously Cam? Come on, you just gotta start. Its fun!"

"..Eh," I scrunched my nose.

"Cammie! Bex! I found you guys!" Macey McHenry, another girl from my class I'd met in the last chaotic week, bounded over to us, beautiful, flawless hair flowing behind her.

"Hey Mace," Bex said.

"Hi Macey-" I managed to fit in before Bex went on.

"Mace! Three words: Cammie. Wont. Dance. What do I do?"

Macey looked at me with a bored expression, "What's wrong?"

I bit my lip, I really don't know why I didn't want to, "Its not really my thing.."

They rolled their eyes at me simultaneously.

"Come on Cammie, everyone's doing it." Bex told me.

"If everyone jumped off a bridge, would you too?" I countered.

Macey just rolled her eyes and tugged on Bex's arm, "Come on, Miss Stubborn will join us eventually."

"Ha, whatever," I said, backing off to the side of the gym.

And that's when I bumped into someone.

I turned around saying, "Oops, sorry!" But then I saw who it was, those familiar green eyes stared down at me.. _Zach._


	2. Bachelor

**Thanks for all the reviews! You have no idea how happy they made me! Here's chapter two. :D Also, in case your wondering where Liz and Jonas are, they were categorized as 'Geeks' by the school. Seance Zach and Grant are popular, Jonas doesn't fit into their 'crowd' and likewise for Liz with Bex and Macey. Let's just say their school has a lot of this kind of thing going on, and as Zach faintly mentioned in this chapter, everyone has a label or _rank_ that basically states how they fit in, or in some cases, Bex and Grant for example, what kind of relationship their in. I am planning on bringing Liz and Jonas into the story eventually, if not the next chapter, and hopefully we'll get a little Jiz into the story too. ;)  
**

**

* * *

**

_ZACH'S POV_

"Hey Zach," Grant, my best friend, said as I joined our group of friends, which consisted of us and four other guys named Josh, Dylan, Hunter, and Shane.

"Hey, where's Bex?" I asked him, Bex and him have been dating for almost two years now. You'd think they'd be together at a dance.

"She's with New Girl," He told me, pointing across the gym. I followed his finger to see Bex and another girl, probably "New Girl", picking their way through the crowds. Something about her, New Girl, seemed familiar. She had light brown hair, but that was all I really had time to process before she and Bex disappeared behind a group of Sophomores. Though, I couldn't help but notice how New Girl was kinda cute too.

Immediately I pushed away the thought, _Zachary Goode doesn't date_. "Ah, okay. What's New Girl's name?"

"Donno, don't care," Grant shrugged, and then he looked at me and a grin spread across his face, "Unless you where thinking of finally getting a girlfriend. In which case, I would definitely care enough to get her name for ya."

I actually had to force myself into my usual smirk, "No thanks, I'm good being the Bachelor."

Grant rolled his eyes, "Suit yourself, dude, but you don't know what your missin' here."

"What could I possibly be missing?" I asked, trademark smirk included.

He thought about it for a minute, but I guess that was thinking too much more then he's used to, "Whatever, but really, why are you so against it?"

"No reason," _Lie,_ "I'm gonna get something to drink."

"Fine, grab me something too, kay?" He said, turning around to find a conversation with someone else. I watched him approach Josh Abrams, who seemed to be watching something from the crowd of people dancing. Following his gaze, I noticed that Josh had been looking at three girls. Bex, Macey, and New Girl(again, what is it about her that I feel like I've seen before?). Everyone knew that Bex and Grant where an 'exclusive' and Macey was 'untouchable', as our peers have ranked them, but New Girl didn't have her set place in the school food chain yet. So more then likely, Josh had been watching her. And it really shouldn't have made a difference, but that bothered me.

_Wait a minute.._

I headed over to the concession table, but only the last thing on my mind had anything to do with actually getting punch. Why? Because I think I just figured out what seemed so familiar about New Girl. She reminded me of someone. Someone that I've laughed with, cried with, humiliated myself with, and even almost.. _almost _shared my heart with. The one and only girl who had ever almost been an exception to my never-dating-again-rule was living all the way in Nebraska and had no idea that I had ever wanted anything more from her then friendship, and her name was _Cammie._

And then she hit me. No, not Cammie, New Girl backed up right into me.

"Oops! Sorry!" She turned around, though when she saw who she had run into, her face exchanged to an awkward expression.

"Its okay, I'm not hurt that easily," I smirked at her. I saw her bite her lip, and couldn't help but notice her eyes where blue._ Just like Cammie's._ Except Cammie is in Nebraska. Still, I needed to get out of here, the déjà vu was killing me, "Uh, I better go, I'm supposed to be getting drinks." I said.

"Oh, okay," Did she look disappointed? This is awkward.

"Yeah, seeya," I said and continued to make my way over to the concessions.

* * *

_CAMMIE'S POV_

_Well, at least he finally talked to me, even if it was only because I'm clumsy, and he _still_ doesn't know who I am._

I felt so stupid, I could have introduced myself. Maybe he would have remembered me if I had. But no, I had to be all tongue tied in front of him. I wanted to hit my head on my bedroom wall, but of course, the noise would have woken up my parents. Plus, I didn't know what I was doing tomorrow yet, er later today(my alarm clock says 1:13 AM), so I probably didn't want any bruises._  
_

I sat down on the edge of my bed, still thinking about the night that had passed by in what had seemed like minutes instead of hours. Apart from the awkward encounter with Zach, the night really hadn't been _that_ bad, I guess. Bex and Macey had actually gotten me to dance (eventually), and it had actually been fun. I had even been asked to slow dance, but not by Zach, who I noticed had casually slipped out of the gym right when the music had gotten slow. Still not over Holly, huh? The bitch, but at least I don't have to watch him be in a relationship with some other girl, again.

I was going to follow him, introduce myself, and see what happened. If nothing, I would have just acted like I was originally just getting a drink of water anyway and gone back into the gym. Before I could make it all the way over to the exit though, I felt a tap in my shoulder from behind me. When I turned around I was staring at a cute, blushing, blue-eyed boy with brown wavy hair. He told me his name was Josh (and of course I told him my name too), and then he asked me to dance. I remember that my face felt hot as he led me back to the middle of the gym, and then we danced..

Yeah, this night really hadn't been that bad at all.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! One question: Should I just keep with POV's of Zach and Cammie only, or would you like me to mix it up a little and get a few other POV's in there throughout the story, like, say Tina Walters? The queen of gossip(Tina) may have a big role in this story, but I am still a little undecided about that. If anyone has some idea of a character they'd like to have a POV, please tell me and why you want that charter's. I cannot promise anything to be included in the story for sure. Opinions! Ideas! Please share!**

_**~Trina**_


	3. Labels

**Hi guys! I have good news and bad news. The good news is that this is chapter three! The bad news is that the only reason I had time to finish it is because I'm home sick. :( I had extreme writer's block when writing this, so I hope its okay! I got people who wanted other POV's, and people who don't, so I just put a little Tina. Also, I'm sorry I have no idea what Tina looks like, I tried googling it, there is a Gallagher Girls Wiki I even found, but it didn't include a description of Tina.  


* * *

**

_Tina's POV_

I walked down the halls of my school, watching people get ready for first period. As they worried about tests, I worried about articles. As they looked around for missing textbooks, I looked around for a story. I needed something good. Something juicy. The school's journal needed something new and exciting, and I was going to be the one to find it. If Kim Lee found one more good story, she'd take over. She'd replace me as president, and I couldn't let that happen.

And that's when I saw her. Not that I've never _seen_ her before, but this was the first time I'd every really noticed her. She had light brown hair and blue eyes, and was _cute_. That girl was going to be popular. I could see it, feel it, and practically smell it. She was the kind of girl who would never hang around with someone like me, but then again, she had no idea how this school worked yet. I still had a chance.

And I was going to take it.

My fingers tingled with the thought of a new headline. I didn't know what it would be yet, but if I could get this girl to trust me, it would be good. Very good.

* * *

_CAMMIE'S POV_

"Hi, I'm Tina, Tina Walters."

The weekend had gone by in a flash, and now here I am, infront of my locker, waiting for the first bell to ring so I could go to class on my first _normal_ week of school. Neither Bex nor Macey was here yet, but that's because I have a habit of going places extremely early. Well I guess 'extremely' is a little bit to strong of a word, there were other people here already, but you know what I mean.

"Hi, I'm Cammie," I told the girl who had just introduced herself to me. She had thin, brown hair and bright green eyes.

"I know," She she told me, "Welcome to Roseville High. I just wanted to let you know, if you, I donno, need any information or something, I'm the one to ask."

"Okay," I said, a little confused, _What could I possibly need to know that I couldn't get from anyone else?_

Tina smiled, "I'm president of the school journal, and I could probably profile anyone you want." She'd obviously gotten my reaction before, "I'll give you an example, just point someone this hall, anyone."

"Um, okay," I skimmed the room, I pointed to a girl with blond hair and a pink sweater.

"That's DeeDee, let's see... She's in the middle of the popularity chain. She doesn't have many close friends though, her best friend is Dawn, that girl with the blue jacket next to her. Her label is 'open', basically anyone can be friends with her and any guy could date her, if there were any interested. She's had a crush on Josh Abrams since second grade, but I don't think he knows, ether that or he's not interested," Tina said like an expert.

"Label?"

"Yeah, everyone's got a label," She made that sound normal, but as far as I'm concerned, labels belong on canned vegetables, not people.

"What's your label?" I asked.

"Its hard to say about myself." She said.

"Oh, um, what's my label?"

"You're 'New', but that wont last long. If you pay your cards right, you could be popular. I could help you. Trust me."

"Umm.." I didn't know what to say.

The bell rang, I hadn't even noticed how the halls had gotten crowded until now.

Tina sighed, "Just think about it, okay?"

"Kay," I said, grabbing my stuff and went off to class.

* * *

_ZACH'S POV_

My favorite class of the day is lunch. Not because school lunch tastes good or anything, just because I don't have to study for it. Anyway, that's where I am right now.

"What is this even supposed to be?" Grant asked, poking around the liquid-y, white goo on his lunch tray.

"Mashed Potatoes," Dillian told him. It didn't look like mashed potatoes to me, but I was obviously smarter then Grant, I brought a sandwich.

"Yuck," Grant scrunched his nose.

"This is sick," Josh said, I was smarter then him too.

"Hey guys," I looked up, it was Grant's girlfriend, Bex stood at the edge of our table.

"Hey Bex," Grant said.

Bex glanced at her usual spot across the table form him, "Sorry, I'm not sitting here today, I just figured I should let you know."

"What? Why?" Grant asked her.

"Me n' Macey are gonna sit at a different table with Cammie, there's so many people in this school, we're trying to introduce her to some of them. Plus Tina insists on sitting at the same table as her, God knows why."

"Oh," Grant said.

"Who's Cammie?" I asked.

"The new girl," Bex said.

"Her name's Cammie?"

"Yep." Bex starting to turn around.

"That girl with brown hair and blue eyes, her name is Cammie?"

"..uh, yeah, that's the only new girl I know about." Bex said, sounding annoyed.

"Its really Cammie?" I asked again.

Everyone at our table was staring at me.

"..yeah.."

Oh my God. Was it really her?


	4. In and Out

**I'm really sorry this took like a month! (or two..?) :O I had it all written out but I didn't like it~ plus I have a lot of homework and tests.. I hope this works.**

**I dedicate a small part of this chapter to a friend who came up with one brilliant sentence that inspired me to finish this. ;)**

**I think they'll be able to figure out what part. **

**So anyway R&R please!**

**

* * *

**

CAMMIE POV

"Yeah, so then I guess he went to the bathroom or something and didn't come back.. that's what Grant says anyway." Bex told me.

"Oh, weird," I said. Bex was telling me about Zach. As far as I've gathered, at lunch he was having a case of short term memory loss.. and apparently a bladder problem.

I actually don't believe the bladder part.

Well really, I don't know if I believe any of it.

All I really know is that it made my stomach hurt.

"Yeah, Zach's usually not.. loser-ish. But some people-"

"Ms. Baxter, Ms. Morgan, if I have to tell you two _one more time_ not to speak in my class, detention," Mr. Merk said to us, still using his boring-teacher-monotone voice. Then, without even waiting for ether of us to respond, he went back to whatever he was teaching, "X equals y if you divide the exponent from the numerator of your slope.."

I honestly didn't know what he was talking about, but we both shut up and listened 'till the bell rang anyway. Algebra sucks.

My next class was chemistry. Unfortunately, Bex has Speech next, and so we would be splitting up.

"Later Bex," I said after we'd both grabbed our books from our lockers for our next class.

"Seeya Cam."

"Hi Cammie!" Tina joined me a few feet from my locker.

Its beyond me how anyone could seem so overly thrilled when going to chemistry class.

"Hey Tina."

"How was algebra?"

"Umm, boring."

"Yeah I know right? Not my favorite class. I actually like language arts, you?"

"Uh.. Phy. Ed. probably."

"Oh cool! So you like running and that stuff?"

"Yeah I guess."

Tina's attitude was reminding me of a corny cheerleader. That's not a compliment, but I guess its not horrible to have someone around who's... nice and positive.

"So anything new?" She asked me.

"Not really, I have a stomach ache though."

We kept talking as we headed through the hallways, weaving around other students who were headed to their own classes.

And then we were outside of our class room.

And then we were inside of our classroom.

And then we were in our desks.

"Head to the labs class, no notes today."

And then we were out of our desks.

The class entered the labs. Tina and I stood at the same table, generally meaning that we would be partners for this whatever it is that we were doing.

But, instead of the norm, our teacher, Mr. Hermen, decided that he was going to split us all into partners on his own.

And so, Tina and I were not partners.

Partners, and then not partners.

Anyone sensing a pattern?

You know, I feel like life does this a lot. You're in and you're out, you're together and you're apart, they're your friend, then a memory.

_Anyways,_ Tina ended up with the ever-adorable Josh Abrams as her partner. I was with some guy I'd never met before.

"Good luck, Cammie, but don't get to comfy, that guy's a nerd. Making friends with him would be like.. like.. social suicide," Tina whispered to me before joining Josh.

"Okay.."

I slipped the ugly-but-mandatory apron on over my head and smiled nicely at the 'nerd', "Hi, I'm Cammie."

"Hello Cammie, I'm Jonas. I wouldn't know if you like chemistry or not, but I rock at this class, so feel free to ask me for help. Don't fret about this assignment, as long as you're with me, you've got an A for sure."

I laughed, this guy didn't seem nearly as bad as Tina made him sound, "Nice to know."

"Yeah," Jonas winked and made one of those cute, geeky faces before slipping his lab goggles over his eyes.

Mr. Hermen gave us our instructions and we got to work.

I got a whiff of something horrible, and I felt my insides squirm. Chemicals.

Jonas already knew all the fancy names for the liquids we used, and was extremely quick with the whole mixing-them-together-to-make-something-else thing. I found it adorable, but not in a, er, 'I like him and want to go out with him' sort of way. He would stop and explain to me everything that was going on. He even made jokes about the stuff.

"Remember, if you're not part of the solution, you're part of the precipitate!"

Except.. I didn't get it.

At my confused expression, he attempted to explain, "A solution in chemistry is a liquid containing dissolved substances. Precipitates are solid particles in a solution that arise as a result of a chemical reaction. The sentence makes perfect sense because precipitates in a liquid are not considered part of a solution because they are not dissolved."

I didn't quite catch that, but I laughed anyway. Jonas was satisfied.

It was actually the first time in my life I've ever actually enjoyed science.

* * *

ZACH POV

_Think._

_Walk._

_Think._

_Walk._

_Think.  
_

_Crash._

_Tumble.  
_

Crap.

"Sorry," I stood up, and grabbed some of the stuff off the floor that the girl I had knocked over dropped.

She stood up too, and smiled, "Its fine." I noticed that she had tightly curled, brown hair and looked slightly Hispanic, but its not like I really cared anyway.

All I could think about was Cammie.

"Gabby, you're so clumsy," some other girl that was probably her friend walked up to her giggling.

"Liz," Gabby said, "You're totally more clumsiester."

"You mean, I'm clumsier," Liz corrected.

"Yeah that."

I stopped listening. This was irrelevant to anything I gave a crap about.

I entered history class, it was finally the last class of the longest afternoon I've ever had. For the first time since whenever it was that she moved here, I noticed Cammie sitting up in the front seat, seated next to Macey McHenry.

Since lunch when I had discovered her name... and started to strongly believe that she was Cammie Morgan, the girl from my old home in Nebraska... I couldn't stop thinking about her. I'd been planning on approaching her after school. I _needed_ to know for sure, weather she really was who I thought or not.

Seriously, I might become anorexic or something. I mean, after I left, Grant stole my sandwich. Meaning that it was school food or nothing for me. I happily choose nothing.

That's just not healthy.

And on top of that, I didn't even beat him up for eating my lunch.

Extremely unhealthy.

Yeah.

So, I _was_ planning on talking to her _after_ school. Was.

But that was before right _now_, when I realized that we actually had a class together in the afternoon.

There was only one problem.

Cammie sits in the front of the room, and I sit in the back.

Eventually everyone was seated in the room and I still had no idea how I was going ether bring Cammie back here, or get myself up there. The second option sounded a lot easier, but I was running out of time before Mr. Winklerson started today's lesson. Finally, I decided I'd just make up some crappy excuse to need to be up there, after all, he was pretty old.

I raised my hand, which really is rare for me to do before speaking, but I figured the more polite I was, the more likely I get what I want.

"Yes Mr. Goode?" Mr Winklerson said in his old crackly voice, I wondered for the millionth time why he wasn't retired yet.

I opened my mouth to speak, but before I said a word, my eyes swept over to where Cammie sat. She was looking directly at me with an expression I couldn't read, though she did look a little sick. But what would I know? Anyway, meeting her gaze made me feel.. different. In a good way.

_It was her._

Here it goes, "I lost my glasses, so I wont be able to hear very well today and my dentist says that my contacts don't come in until next week, so can I please sit in the front?"

Two seconds later I realized that made absolutely no seance.

"Sure, Zachary, find a seat in the front. Someone will just have to trade," Oh thank God he was old.

I carried myself to the front of the room and stood beside Macey's desk, "Excuse me."

She glared at me and didn't move for a minute, but got up without a fight(to my surprise) and strutted to the back of the room.

I took her spot and glanced at Cammie, who was staring at me with her eyes somewhat wide, probably from the confusion about how I just said something so idiotic and got a way with it.

"Thank you Ms. McHenry," I heard the teacher say before I whispered to Cammie.

"So we meet again."

Yeah that was corny.

But her face was impossible to read, I think she had to many emotions at one time or something.

I decided to smirk at her.

And then..

She puked.

On me.


End file.
